the_world_of_oldourfandomcom-20200213-history
The Elves of Oldour
= Coming of Eluniir : = * First came The Elves (Eluniir). Than came The humans (Tamari). * Then came The Goblins (Gabelins) and from among them came The Orcs (Lukhurbi). * Then came The Highmiir (High elves). After that came The Kiliniir (Dark elves). * The Dwarves (Angroshim) spawned among the outcasts of The Humans. Then came The Wood Elves (Diliniir) who lived in the woods. The Night Elves (Uliniir) who lived in the night. = Differences between Eluniir : = Highmiir are the tallest of the elves and have yellowish skin and their culture values strength and prowess in war. They are the only race to use airships and are quite advanced military-wise. They prefer the color red for most of their clothing. They despise humans greatly but they respect their Eluniir brethren to a degree. They modified the Elven language of "Helune" into a very similar one called"Verune" which is slightly apparent in their elven name which ends in "Miir" instead of "Niir" like most other Elven races. They live up to (120) years. They mate among themselves and never from any other Eluniir race. Each male can have up to (2) wives. Uliniir have the largest ears and eyes among the elves. Their eyes are similar to those of cats with a wide array of colors. Their skin color varies from blue to purple. Their culture values the night, the moon, and the darkness, and the feline creatures. They are more primal than their other relatives. Living in tents and inside trees and even underground. They appreciate their brethren except for the Kiliniir. They live up to (90) years. They mate among themselves and sometimes with the Diliniir. Males and females can only have (1) partner. Kiliniir have the thickest skin and tallest limbs among the elves. Their dark skin color varies from gray to green. Other characteristics include eyes similar to those of owls, slim necks, thin ears, and tiny horns. They despise other sapient races, even their brethren. Their culture is drowned in witchery and black magic. They revere Neizuul, the keeper of darkness and power. They believe they have the perfect form, and are the most superior race in Oldour. They live up to (200) years. And mate only among themselves. Males can have up to (6) wives. And can have as many slaves as they wish. Females can have only (1) husband but as many slaves as they wish. Diliniir are the thickest and most agile Eluniir race. Their eye-shapes differ between gender. Male eyes being similar to those of goats. Female eyes follow the same characteristics of The Uliniir. Theirs skins vary from common light brown to rare white, which is not so rare among females. They are a tribal race. Their culture values The Hunt,The Chase, and Nature. They revere Zaniquar, The Keeper of Life. They love their Uliniir relatives, many find their partners among them. They live up to (700) years. They can have only one partner for life. Original post : https://www.reddit.com/r/worldbuilding/comments/6dfydk/the_eluniir_elves_of_oldour/